Stranded
by Precognition74
Summary: what if Archangel did not change it's re-entry angle when entering the earth's atmosphere, causing Strike and Kira to get standed in ZAFT territory. chapter 2 is redone! cause many ppl say tt it's too short! well, for tt, ya get a nice long chappy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed does not belong to me.

A/N: well, I just had to post this cause I'm so afraid someone else might hav the ame idea and post it before me... then I'll b called a rip-off. ''

Summary: what if ... when strike and the Archangel were entering the earth's atmosphere and Nartarle refused to let the Archangel change her reentry angle leaving Strike and Kira to get stranded on ZAFT territory.

Stranded

Chapter 1 (teaser)

On hospital-like bed with plain white sheets, a boy of only 16-years-old was sweating profusely; he was plagued by dreams of his descent from space, and of the passenger shuttle bursting into flame right before his eyes. Needless to say, his sleep was disturbed.

There was a nurse adjusting his drip, but she did not care much for her patient. Her young-charge was secured to the bed. He was a prisoner-of-war. Kira's uniform was neatly folded on the bed-side drawer, and Strike was docked in the hangar. The pilot was completely blind to the world as he continued dreaming. Nightmares.

While Kira slumbered in restless sleep, the 4 Gundam pilots of Klueze Team was ordered to retrieve the Strike. Yzak thought that it was excessive. Why would 4 people be required to retrieve a single Mobile suit. But he did not complain. Didn't the saying go: it's better to be safe than sorry. And he was told that the Strike's pilot has been captured. He would finally be able to see the face of the pilot. The pilot who scarred his face and more importantly, pride.

As the shuttle carrying Dearka, Nicol, Yzak and Athrun approached the Tassil base, Kira Yamato stirred in his bed, blinking violet eyes as they opened into the bright lights. He tried to rub his eyes, the last traces of sleep from them, but alas! He could not move his hands! He tried the bindings, they held tight around his wrists.

"You won't be able to undo those bindings. And since you're awake, you shall be transferred to the prisoner cell." Said the nurse. Kira disliked the nurse. What kind of nurse did not care for their patients? Sure they were in the military, but, that was no behavior from a NURSE. Kira ignored the woman and continued to force the cuffs open.

Then the entrance to the infirmary slid open with a hiss. Andy led the way, raising an eyebrow at the way Kira stopped struggling and stared at the bearded man curiously as members of team Klueze followed after the commander of the base. Yzak peered over the shoulder of Dearka for a look at the Strike's pilot. His eyes widened as he took in the figure on the bed.

"ahh, I see that you're awake... and just in time too. You will be transferred to the main ZAFT headquarters with these boys. I see that they are surprised to see a youth like them, and perhaps, they'll be more surprised to know that the pilot of that MS is a coordinator." Commented Andy. He smirked that Yzak's shocked expression, but frowned upon taking in Athrun's sober look.

Kira looked away for the group of people near the entrance, and again tried to test his bonds. They held fast. Then violet eyes met green. Both seemed sad as they searched each other. It was sad indeed that they had to meet again under such circumstances...


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED doesn't belong to me blah blah blah...

A/N: revamped 'cause I realized that it was FAR too short. Better?

Recap:

Kira looked away for the group of people near the entrance, and again tried to test his bonds. They held fast. Then violet eyes met green. Both seemed sad as they searched each other. It was sad indeed that they had to meet again under such circumstances...

Stranded

Chapter 2

Oblivious to Kira and Athrun, Yzak got over the shock quickly enough and was currently shifting his expression into a scowl. A boy! No less. No matter, he would have his revenge.

"Hai. Our ship is on stand-by in the docking bay. We will be leaving in 0300 hours." Said Nicol. It was supposed to be their 'leader' saying that, but it seemed like Athrun was too shell-shocked to do it. He would cover his friend. But never did he imagine that the Strike was as young as they. The Earth Alliance was lucky to have such a skilled pilot working for them.

"Ah... ok. The POW will be transferred to the ship in 0100 hours."

"Hai." Nicol saluted. He turned to left, dragging Athrun with him. Dearka's face held a smirk. And Yzak still looked annoyed.

As the door hissed shut, Andy motioned for the nurse to leave.

"I see that you've awakened. What is your name?"

"What do you want it for?" Kira shot back. His wrists were starting to hurt, it seemed as though the cuffs were made of some sort of strong metal... very strong.

"To report your status to the Red Cross. What else?"

"... Whatever, Lieutenant Kira Yamato." He mumbled. Andy touched the welts on Kira's wrists as they started to heal already. Coordinators heal much faster than Naturals, but that didn't mean that they healed immediately.

"A lieutenant eh? Kid, you've already determined your side in this war. There is no way to change it. A soldier you are, and soldier you'll always be. I hope you understand that when you joined the military."

Alan turned and left the room. Kira stared at his chaffed wrist. The one question he never dared to ask his parents. "Why did you make me a coordinator?" that was one question he yearned to ask, even on Heliopolis, a neutral nation, he could already feel the jealousy of Naturals. More so, on the Archangel. And even more, in the Earth Alliance.

"Why did you make me a coordinator?" he asked the empty room, unaware of the camera monitoring him at the corner. Then taking a deep breath, he buried his head into the sheet and cried.

Athrun looked at the screen with shadowed eyes... Kira probably didn't know about the Camera installed in the infirmary. He watched without comment the conversation between Alan and Kira. He felt sorry for his friend, but it could not be helped. Then Alan left the room. He was about to enter sometime soon.

"Why did you make me a coordinator?"

Athrun blinked. Did Kira want to be a Natural? Was that why he joined the EA? Did he want to be like those despicable Naturals? And to 'make' a coordinator. It could imply two things: the process of altering the genetics or perhaps he was engineered after birth. But that wasn't possible. It just wasn't done. The mature infant is already adapted to the world, its genes and its body; it would not be able to handle the altering of genes. A 'made' coordinator could only be done in the embryo stage. Too early, the child will not develop fully. Too late, the child will not survive. Kira is a first generation coordinator, a 'made' coordinator, not a 'born' coordinator.

Yzak narrowed his eyes at the screen. The strike pilot looked to be younger than him, and a coordinator, no less. The Strike's pilot is a traitor to Coordinators and of ZAFT. He should be killed for treason. However, the pilot was not to be executed unless the order came. Oh how he yearned for revenge. The scar still marred originally perfect face.

Andy entered the room.

"So, what you think of the Strike's pilot?" he asked. He seemed very smug about the whole matter.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person..." replied Nicol quickly. He had seen the pilot. The boy didn't look very much older than himself. But there seemed to be some sort of jadedness is those eyes. As if his innocence were violently ripped away from him. '_This war, it only cause ache and hurt. I want it to end soon. It took the innocence, the naiveté from so many children, just as it had taken mine._'

"Kinda cute, but unfortunately not my kind." Remarked Dearka offhandedly.

"Joule?"

"He is the enemy. Though I am surprised that the pilot is so young." Replied Yzak curtly. He would not do to express his anger. It was all about diplomacy. It was all about appearances to keep up.

"Zala?"

Athrun was still staring at the screen mesmerized. His eyes hardly left Kira, His friend. Why did it have to b like this? Why did we have to meet again under such circumstances?

"Athrun?" Nicol tapped lightly on his friend's shoulder. This time, when Athrun still refused to acknowledge the tap, Yzak stared at the other boy's intently. There was something weird going on. There seemed to be something between The Strike's Pilot and Athrun.

"I think that lover boy there is smitten with the pilot."

"Dearka!" Nicol berated. But there seemed to be some kind of truth in Dearka's words. Athrun did look as if he were infatuated with the boy he'd just met. Yzak only stared harder at the blue hair boy, ignoring the other 2 pilots.

"Kira-kun, he is kind, and caring, but he scares too easily. He cries too easily. He's still the same..." Athrun murmured softly. Nobody noticed those words, no one heard them.

3 hours later, the Versalius class ship departed from the docking bay for ZAFT...

At that very same moment, the archangel touched down at the Atlantic base.

The Aegis, Buster, Blitz and Duel were docked. And the Strike was to be taken to a laboratory to be examined.

On the trip to ZAFT. Kira thought a lot. It was surprising how humans think too much when bored. He failed the Archangel by getting caught. He failed the little girl. He allowed the passenger shuttle to be destroyed together with many lives. He failed Heliopolis by letting it be destroyed. He failed Murrue by failing to protect the Strike. He failed himself by not being able to navigate back to the Archangel.

He thought of Athrun. He never heard the boyish voice he knew belong to the other boy. It probably changed from when he was young. It had. From the times he heard Athrun over the vid, the voice was a soft commanding sound. Oh it did not sound too deep, but was a melodic tenor. Athrun seemed sad. 'Athrun sees me as traitor. Perhaps that is what I am? I'm a coordinator, but I fight against my people. Are there no worse crimes than that?'

On board the ship, Athrun spent the next few hours were spent in his room. Nobody knew what he did inside. There was no sound. The room was silent. And Nicol was worried. Athrun had locked himself fin the moment he went on board. Although the Aegis' Pilot wasn't exactly the most extroverted person, he wasn't at all passive either. He knew that Athrun was upset. He had no idea why, but Athrun was upset. It almost seemed as thought Athrun knew the Strike's pilot. Could it be?

They were due to touch down at the docking bay in no time. The colony was just metres away. Athrun was obviously too distraught to command the ship, Yzak didn't look as though he would bother doing it, neither did Dearka. ' _Irresponsible creature_s.'

He would first check on the POW then go to the control room to make arrangements. White standard ZAFT boots clunked loudly as he made his way down the cold cells. It seemed cold, even through the thick uniform. Nicol briefly wondered if the prisoner felt cold. Why was he showing compassion to the enemy? Stupid really. He was fighting to end the war. And begin a new era of peace. On the battlefield, there are no wrongs or rights, or feelings or emotions, it could get you killed. He should not feel for the enemy, it could cost him his life.

The POW was sitting crouched on the floor as if in pain. Nicol wondered what was wrong. Then he remembered. The Nurse handed in a report saying that the prisoner was ill, although at that time, it had almost fully subsided, there was the full chance that the boy would relapse again.

Nicol immediately berated himself for not keeping a closer eye on the prisoner. The international agreement included the treatment of POW if possible. He ordered for a doctor and nurse to report to the cell immediately via the communications. The ship gave a ' shudder' as a man and woman reported to Nicol in the cells. He unlocked the door and called for an examination. A brief check-up showed that in ZAFT, the pilot would have to be brought to the infirmary for further check-ups to determine the actual cause and the recommended course of action. But the pilot was burning up, with a very high fever of 40.1 degrees Celsius.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine

A/n: I don't have an excuse. Sorry. Well, actually I lost interest. Phew, finally done

The Hippocratic Oath, in case you don't know, is an oath all doctors have to take… you can search about it in the internet.

Recap:

But the pilot was burning up, with a very high fever of 40.1 degrees Celsius.

**Stranded**

**Chapter 3**

In 15 minutes time, the prisoner named Kira Yamato was shifted to the infirmary and hooked up to several machines that showed his vitals. His fever had returned, probably due to the poor heating system where he was placed. His heartbeat was a little faster than normal, and his breathing appeared laboured.

"Will he be fine?" Nicol asked the doctor. The doctor was frowning slightly. He was a good doctor, a doctor who stuck to the Hippocratic Oath. He did not discriminate, a patient was a patient, it mattered not whether they were a civilian or a soldier, a natural or a coordinator, he treated them all.

"I'm not sure, I need o run a few tests, it would really help if I have his past records though." The doctor said, eyes fixated on the monitor. He jotted a few things down on his paper, and then called for a nurse to draw some blood for testing. Nichol thought for a while, should he? Well, it wouldn't hurt.

"Well, I think I can get the health records printed from a computer. I'll be back soon. Oh, and by the way, he is a coordinator." Nichol said lightly, tapping his boots against the metal frame of the bed. That earned a scowl from the doctor, Nichol immediately ceased tapping on the bed.

The good doctor then cleared his throat nervously, "Well then, get along." he muttered about inconsiderate boys acting as soldiers as he checked the IV. Nichol knew a dismissal when he saw one and shuffled out of the infirmary.

Athrun was standing outside. His face was devoid of his usual confidence and determination, he looked more like the boy Nichol knew he is. '_We're all children, but not anymore_.' He thought sadly. Athrun looked like a kicked puppy.

"Athrun, you want to go in?" he asked carefully, watching the other boy's response. A response if there was going to be any, would be a lie.

"No, not really, I just thought that I ought to check on the status of the prisoner." He said. Nichol narrowed his eyes, and fought back an urge to ask him what was wrong. His friends always kept everything inside of him; he would share when he was ready.

"Fine then, I'll give you a report in the cafeteria when I'm done getting the records to the doctor." Athrun was reluctant, yet he wanted to go n so badly. He wanted to ask the doctor is he friends would be fine, but he couldn't do it. He wanted to tap lightly on Kira's shoulder and ask of his life. He wanted to ask inconsequential questions like everything was all okay, like, 'do you have a girlfriend?' but it didn't matter anymore.

They would touch down on PLANT, the Carpentaria base in 1 hour. The doctor would stay with his patient. Then, whatever happened to Kira would be out of his control. He may never see his friend again! 'Those Naturals! I knew they would abandon Kira, they don't deserve to be his friends!' Athrun thought angrily.

There was a young prune-like thing on the soil. Kira looked down on the soil and took a step closer, to get a good look at the strange object. The loamy soil squished under hi dress shoes. 'This feels like a dream…' he thought.

Then, he pinched himself. It did not hurt. 'Che, I am dreaming…' he mused. It was strange, that he knew he was dreaming. The seed was glowing slightly. It looked very much like something magical. Kira squatted down and studied it intensely.

Very slowly, a crack appeared on the uneven surface of the purple seed.

"It's growing!" exclaimed Kira. His voice echoed eerily through the empty dreamscape. A tiny spot of green appeared through the crack, it peaked out shyly, reluctant to reveal itself. The 'sky' brightened. The dusty grey giving way to a calm blue with cotton candy clouds. The plant seemed to notice it, it grew a little more. Now, a small stem and a leaf were visible.

Somewhere, a foreign voice asked 'will he be fine?' it did not seem to some from his dream. 'Is it from reality then?' pondered Kira seriously; he did not care much about the reality, though someone seemed to care for his physical well-being. The plant and this dreamscape was a lot more interesting.

Kira stared at the Plant curiously, tempted to poke it. So he did.

The Plant surface caressed Kira's finger gently, it felt like velvet. Then faster than ever, the plant grew, right before his eyes, each leaf touching his finger before reaching up towards the sunshine. A smile graced Kira's lips. 'It's so peaceful…'

Suddenly, a mild quake rocked his peaceful world. Kira's tranquillity was shattered and he was annoyed.

"His heart is slowing down!" a man's voice exclaimed. A bolt of coldness reached Kira's heart… 'Am I dying?' he thought in detached awareness. The plant wavered in his vision. Kira felt suddenly afraid. 'This cannot be! I'm dying!' Panic began to seep into his being. The blue sky changed back to its original dreary grey and the sun disappeared all together. The little Plant closed its leaves.

Then scenery changed. Kira looked around him. It was on the moon base, in the park near his academy. Partially obscured on his right was young Athrun and a younger him.

"There won't be war between PLANT and Earth. You don't have to worry."

"You'll came and join me soon, right?"

Young Kira nodded bravely and began to cry. 'I used to cry so much then' Kira thought, he was a little embarrassed at this realisation. Athrun looked so gentle, so kind, Kira wanted to go and hug him, but before Kira could take a step towards Athrun, the image faded away.

He shouted, "Athrun!!!" the anguish in his voice was unmistakable. Then the world disappeared around him, and he felt his chest being compressed none too gently, it was crude CPR, and they were trying to save him!

Athrun wanted to kill those Naturals, the Naturals that tried hurt his Kira.

"His heart is slowing down!" the doctor exclaimed. Athrun barged into the room immediately. His heart felt like a thousand needles were piercing it. Kira was dying! He's dying! The figure of his dear childhood friend was motionless, his chest had already ceased rising and falling with breath.

A nurse ran into the room pushing a trolley of equipment. A Heart Start kit was brought in and everything was attached to the boy.

"Get out! Get out! You're in the way!" barked the doctor, hooking up more cables. Athrun took a step back and ran out of the room. The pragmatic part of his mind was telling him, as much as he would like to see Kira, keeping out of the way for the time being was the best for his friend.

Meanwhile, the ship touched down on the Capentaria Base. He was to report immediately to Commander Creuset. Athrun paced along the corridor outside the infirmary. He was ignoring orders, but, who cares?

"Athrun!"

It was Kira's voice! It felt laced with pain, Athrun rushed into the room. His heart had started, and his breath was going in short pants. Not exactly the best state for a patient to be in, Kira was obviously distraught. Then his eyes opened, staring at the white light overhead.

The doctor looked at Athrun, perplexed.

"Kira," Athrun addressed, walking to wards the bed and he held his friend's hand, squeezing it gently to reassure him, "it's alright, you're okay. You're fine now, I'm with you. I'm with you. The Naturals will not hurt you again."

Kira only stared dazedly, not seeing anything, 'I'm captured, but Athrun is with me. He will not hurt me. He will not leave me. He will not… right? No, no… people hurt me. Flay hurt me. No I don't want reality. I wanted to stay there. There! Not here, I didn't I die? I want to die. Then, nobody can hurt me!"


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine

A/n: I had a national exam to take okay. Actually, I'm sorry. Okay, really really sorry.

Recap:

Kira only stared dazedly, not seeing anything, 'I'm captured, but Athrun is with me. He will not hurt me. He will not leave me. He will not… right? No, no… people hurt me. Flay hurt me. No I don't want reality. I wanted to stay there. There! Not here, I didn't I die? I want to die. Then, nobody can hurt me!".

**Stranded**

**Chapter 4**

As Kira's condition stabilized, and he slept on, Athrun sat by Kira's side. The doctors were saying that it was a miracle that Kira survived, his heart had stopped for so long. But they had to keep an eye out for the POW's condition. He had been dead, so to speak, for more than 5 minutes, and even after the 3rd minute, brain cells would die without oxygen. There was a very high chance that Kira would be paralysed, or suffer memory loss. Even coordinators were not immune to such things.

Athrun stay there, watching over his friend. A small voice at the back of his head kept telling him that he had to meet Commander Creuset, but he ignored it. He could always make some excuse later. The soft beeps of the monitor were so comforting, they reassured Athrun that Kira was still awake.

Then the door to the infirmary slid open.

" Athrun," said a familiar voice that sounded annoyed. Athrun did not turn back. There was only one person that could be, and everything was secondary to him staying by Kira's side.

" Athrun!" barked Nichol. He walked right in front of Athrun's face and shock him. Sighing, the indigo-haired boy looked at Nicol in the eye. His emerald eyes were still glazed over as if in shock. Nicol wavered.

"Yes?"

Nichol sighed, " Athrun, why didn't you respond when the PA system requested for your attendance with Commander Creuset?"

"It's nothing…. I, just wanted to make sure that the prisoner was fine before I did that." Athrun said. His eyes slid back to glance at Kira before turning back to face him. Nicol put a hand on his hip.

"Now he's fine, let's go."

"No!" then he paused as if embarrassed by the outburst, recomposed himself and said, " I mean, the POW is not stabilized yet, I'll go later."

Nicol narrowed his eyes. Athrun was making excuses; he just wanted to stay with the POW. Nichol fidgeted uneasily. His mouth itched to ask him what was the POW to him, why was Athrun so concerned about him anyway? Athrun definitely knew him.

"Athrun, I want you to tell me honestly, why are you behaving this way?"

Athrun started. He stammered, "I... That… what do you mean by that?"

He was definitely not behaving like himself. After knowing the other by for more than a year, Nicol could anticipate the kind of tone Athrun could use. This was definitely not the normal Athrun. He would normally quickly make up a credible excuse. He did not show any sign of weakness so easily, especially not after he tried so hard to hide it. The POW had opened Athrun up so easily; he must've been somebody significant.

"Who is he? You're not behaving yourself."

Athrun hesitated. He looked on the floor guiltily, "I'll go see commander Creuset now." He said quickly and he got up from his chair by the bed. Nichol put a hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"It is a secret isn't it? You just don't want to tell me. Well, you don't have to. I can see than this person is important to you. I'll take care of him, you can go see Commander Creuset. I'll send a message to you if anything cropped up."

Athrun clearly didn't want that. He wanted to be the one Kira woke up to in this foreign place. 'My loyalty lies with you, Kira, I may not always be on your side, but I'll always be your friend.' But he didn't want commander Creuset to suspect anything.

"I'll go. I'll see what he wants, and then I'll return very quickly. Please message me if anything, anything at all changes in the status quo."

Nicol nodded solemnly and waved goodbye as Athrun walked out of the room. He saw the small crease that decorated Athrun's forehead, and the longing gaze that Athrun had for Kira. ' who are you?' he thought.

There were beads of sweat at his brow; Nicol very gently wiped the sweat off with a tissue. The pilot of Strike still turned his head in uneasy sleep. ' Athrun… Athrun…' he would utter every few minutes as if sensing the absence of the aforementioned friend.

"I'll be going off to PLANT soon."

"PLANT won't be having a war would it?"

"Yes. And then you'll join me on PLANT won't you?"

… And just like that, Athrun was gone. Kira didn't want Athrun to leave! He wanted to go with Athrun to PLANT right then. Athrun was his only friend on the moon. The moon was a primarily Natural-Dominated place, and coordinators were ostracised there. Kira was, before he met Athrun. He had been bullied in school. His friends called him 'freak'. Kira could still remember the first time they met.

Then Athrun came along. He saw him crying.

"Why are you crying?" Kira wiped his tears on the sleeve of his blue jacket. His eyes were red and his nose was swollen. Kira remembered that Athrun's Green eyes were filled with curiousity.

"I'm not!" Kira said defensively.

"You are! Your eyes are puffy, you are crying." Athrun said matter-of-factly. Kira's already red face flushed further.

"Leave me alone!" Kira shot. He felt ashamed now, re-living that moment. He had been so rude then. Athrun was unaffected. He smiled warmly at Kira.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"My name is Athrun." Athrun had said then, ignoring Kira's words. He remained unfaltering at the face of Kira. His mother always told him, "_People always say what they don't mean when they're angry. You must not take things to heart."_

Kira's violet eyes flashed, he stood up angrily and left the playground. That night, Kira dream of the strange boy that had been friendly. ' Athrun… I don't think I'll every see him again."

He didn't see Athrun for a while after that. And he continued being bullied by the Naturals in his school. The next time he met Athrun again was a few months later. Athrun had only been there on holiday during the first time they met. The second, was when he stayed there for a few years, it was also when they became the best of friends.

Kira continued, unconscious in sleep, his dreams seemed uneasy. Nicol murmured reassuring words. He wanted to fulfil his promise to Athrun to take care of his friend.

Then an orderly walked in.

"I have had orders from Commander Creuset to transfer the POW to a hospital."

Nicol's eyes widened. What was he to do now? And Athrun wasn't back yet, and the crew members of the ship had not been given permission to disembark yet.

"Can you hold on for a while? This POW has been my responsibility. May I see the order?" Nicol said quickly, trying to stall for more time. The orderly looked annoyed, he reached for something in the pocket of his coat and took a palmtop out. He keyed some things in and offered it for Nicol to look.

Nichol looked at the electronic order. It was indeed Commander Creuset's signature at the bottom. There were instructions to bring the Strike's Pilot to a hospital address that Nicol didn't know.

"Are you going to be the only person bringing him there?"

"Yes." The man looked more and more annoyed. He eyed the red ZAFT uniform with distaste. The young boy outranked him.

"Hold on, I have to make a call." Nicol said. His heart beat quickly as he keyed in Commander Creuset's phone number. The phone rang for a long while before anybody picked it up. He saw the orderly start tapping his foot impatiently.

" Commander Creuset? You gave instructions for the POW to be sent to a local hospital? …yes... Oh, but then, I'm afraid that one person is not enough. There may be a chance that the POW regains consciousness during the journey to the hospital. He may not be able to handle it… yes, okay, I understand. Thank you."

Nicol heaved a sigh of relief. He typed a massage to Athrun's handphone. And told the orderly that he would be escorting the POW to the hospital. He watched silently, worriedly as the man single-handedly moved the bed and everything. Nicol was impressed.

As the two of them left the ship, he received a message from Athrun.

' _Thank you very much, Nicol_.'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of chapter 4**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: about the handphone, I thought, since Shin could carry Maya's handphone with him, ZAFT must allow handphones to be brought, just not used, since we don't' see him actually use it. As to why Athrun can massage back to Nicol, please look out on the nest chapter. And more flashbacks will be coming. I will be revealing more about their 'past' ( of course it isn't really true, it's fiction afterall.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine

A/n: Exams. Life is one test after another. In mine, it's one exam after another, literally. I hope the format turns out right. This is kinda short, but this is all the time a can contribute to writing this at this point of time. I'm just posting this short bit before running for for a LONG LONG period of mugging for exams, during which I will be MIA for a month or so.

Recap:

As the two of them left the ship, he received a message from Athrun.

' _Thank you very much, Nicol_.'

**Stranded**

**Chapter 5**

Athrun glared at the cool metal door angrily. Commander Creuset has told him, "The Strike's pilot is a POW and will be treated as such. I've seen how you've been treating him. And I know he's your friend, but he has chosen his place in this war. Has to be responsible for his own actions. Now that he has been captured by ZAFT, I want you to regard him as any other Natural Soldier."

"Yes, I ordered for the POW to be sent to the Carpentaria General Hospital. I've sent somebody there to receive him. Has the person arrived then?"

Athrun could hear Commander Creuset's voice through the door. It was a little quirk of coordinators, enhanced hearing. Athrun was not stupid, he knew what they were talking about. He pursed his lips together, took a deep breath and pressed his ear against the metal.

"In that case, if you don't mind, please go with the POW then. I'm counting on you, Nicol."

Athrun heaved a sigh of relief, he jogged away from the control room in a much lighter mood. When he finally reached his room, he removed his jacket and took his mobile phone from the phone holder. He had 2 unread messages. He opened the first one, it was from Lacus.

'_I hope you're eating well. Do visit when you visit PLANT again.'_

Athrun let out a small smile and saved the message. He opened the other one.

_'I will be escorting the POW to Carpentaria General Hospital. – Nicol'_

Athrun quickly typed a reply

_' Thank you very much, Nicol._'

A message flashed on his computer then. It said that they were off duty until further notice. Athrun was elated! He thought that he would be able to visit Kira then. He

Found a change of clothes, and showered, washing all the dirt and grime of the day away. He was even humming a soft tune as he showered. Everything would be fine, everything would be fine.

After the shower, he grabbed his phone, wallet and his pass and headed outside of the base. The weather was fine, everything was going to be fine. 'except Kira. Except the commander.' Athrun's mind supplied. No he would not think that. It was a lovely day and everything would be fine.

As he drove the rented car, we sent a text message to Nichol via his mobile phone asking for the ward number. After 5 minutes, there was still no reply, Athrun started to get worried. He was still 5 minutes away from the hospital, and his pulse rate seemed to increase with each passing second. Why wasn't Nichol replying?

Soon, the grey concrete building of Carpentaria General Hospital loomed ahead, it looked rather forbidding, or perhaps it was Athrun's anxieties playing tricks on his mind. Athrun increased the speed of his driving, and almost immediately, he parked his car and stalked anxiously towards the reception.

" May I know which ward is currently under ZAFT's jurisdiction? It is one which has been secure recently only, a POW has been sent here just a few hours ago." Athrun enquired politely.

"Sir, I'm afraid, I'm not given authority to tell civilians." The young blonde nurse said apologetically.

Athrun took his military ID out of his wallet and flashed it at the nurse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, please hold on while I check please," she said, typing a few commands to the computer and writing down a number on a small scrap of paper. After a few second, the Nurse handed the scrap of paper to Athrun and murmured a soft ' thank you for waiting'. She seemed intimidated by his being military personnel.

The hospital seemed eerily quite, especially for one situated so close to a military base. The halls were silent, devoid of the usual crowds of visiting relatives and friends. It was a good sign, Athrun supposed. He took his phone out of his pocket again, frowning at the lack of a response from Nichol.

And as he approached his destination, the serene silence of the hospital was broken by the screeching of wheels against the floor, shouting and the ear-piercing clanking of metal hitting each other. Athrun's easy walk was immediately a full-fledged run, and nothing could have prepared him for the scene ahead.

A/N: sorry, for ending at such an awkward place, but it was all I could get up before the mugging period starts and I have no time to write. On a much lighter note, Stranded will be ending soon, in a few chapters time, not very long, but I think, I'd rather not have this develop into a more than 15 000 word story. And if this works out, it will be the first fic I actually complete! Hurray! Anybody wants to archive? If so, pleas e-mail me, and after it's completely, I'll compile the chapters into larger ones for easy reading. Thank you for all your kind support.

Writers Crave reviews


End file.
